strawberry blonde
by Golden-absol
Summary: When ichigo fulfills his promise to help end the reign of aizen he suffers yet again as the unexpected happens. The sheer force of which the use of mugetsu shot out ichigos spiritual pressure, some spirit came too, leaving him as an unstable creature of unimaginable power. To save him from his soon approaching death his friends and family need to do something so crazy its...ichigo
1. Chapter 1

"Mugetsu" he uttered as his blade swung down and he released the most powerful attack ever seen in all of the soul society's history, however he wouldn't see just how his attack had affected his target nor if it even hit as from the moment the blast left him, so did his awareness in what seemed like a bright flash.

Time held no meaning to Ichigo anymore as once his final conscious moment during the battle he had only seen brief flashes of the world, the cheering of a rebuilt soul society, the tears of his family and friends, even a few arrancar. "Why are they crying?" He asked himself before black consumes him once more for an amount of time that he couldn't decipher, however his next moments were in a long hall with black walls that seemed to be moving- no, they seemed to be alive and he saw four people.

Kiskue.

Ol' goat face

Youroichi

And...Tatsuki?

"What going on?" He tried to ask but almost nothing happened, the most he could do was grunt, but the looks he saw terrified him.

They all tuned with one of two expressions

1\. Tears and joy from Tatsuki as she hugged Ichigo but backed away and examined her arms to see slight burns

And 2. Fear on the remaining three as they scrambled to assemble some contraption

"Tatsuki don't get near him, that effort he just made to talk has sped up his destabilization and he's now volatile to any life form that comes in contact with him" Kiskue said as Isshin remained silent. "What?" Ichigo asked, this time getting the whole word out, but also making Youroichi slap a hand on his mouth

"Stop! At this rate you'll die before we can save you you moronic irresponsible hard headed hero!" She hissed at him and pulled her hand away and cradled it close to her and he could see her healing it with a kido.

"I-Im hurting them!' He realized as Isshin began talking. "Listen son... We are going to save you by sending you to another dimension, we don't know where you'll end up but if I know you you'll find a way to at least send us a message... So hurry up and figure it out for us will ya,we are going to throw you into the restrictive current with seals on you to keep you whole, the current will place a curse on you that will prevent you from destabilizing again... or ever...but we don't know what else it will do so...be care-" he was interrupted by a hole opening up in the wall as Kiskue shouted to throw him in fast, however before Isshin could Tatsuki leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said with tear stained face "I guess I won't be getting a rematch anytime soon so...good luck out there Ichigo."

That was the last straw for Ichigo as he began to flail to fight being thrown into the current but as he flailed a vacuum formed in the hole sucking everything save for the four people not in a near death state into it and it closed just as quickly as it appeared.

"H-hes gone..." Tatsuki said quietly as she wept and Isshin carried her back to her home...in her world...the one that her berry boy was no longer a part of.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Almost as soon as he entered he regained full control and several markings appeared all over him. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He roared as he was sent barreling through an empty void. "She kisses me, and I get sent to another fucking dimension?! Is that how the law of nature works, just fuck Ichigo huh? No one cares if he's happy dealing with our mistakes!" He ranted to the nothingness. Midway through his rant he felt something fill up inside him and a bright light engulfed him. "Is that wind?" He asked himself as he blinked to get rid of his vision spots only to see a large floating...thing? It it a maze floating on nothing? "Whelp I know where I'm landing!" He shouted as he felt that feeling of being full drain by a fraction of what he had and he felt his old shihakshou and sealed zanpaktou form on him and his descent slow down. "Was that my spiritual pressure?" He wondered as he touched down in front of a set of doors... So he went and knocked on them.

"Welcome you are the 7th team to a-huh? Where's your team" he asked as both fairytail teams showed up to the door.

"Who's this punk?" Gajeel asked slamming his fist into his palm and licking his lips at the sight of Ichigo's sword. "I'm not sure, he doesn't seem to be affiliated with any teams...I'm sorry sir you won't be accepted as number 7 of the winning teams and the remaining two slots go to fairy tail teams a and b!" The weird little...pumpkin man declared.

"I don't give two shits about who won whatever this is, my question is where the hell am I?" Ichigo asked with a tick mark. "O-of course we are in crocus." He said waving his hands around. "The hell? Where's crocus?" Ichigo thought to himself. "OK level with me, where the hell on earth am I?" He asked again to the people that showed up. "You mean earthland? Right?" A woman in armour asked as she stepped forward. "Oh fuck." He said as he rubbed his temples and muttered "I had to get sent to another dimension and the planet isn't even earth, they added land to it!" As he paced back and forth. "You said another dimension?" Natsu asked as he rocketed toward Ichigo who simply stuck out a fist that knocked Natsu unconscious as if on instinct without even breaking stride. "I need help if you guys are willing." He said abruptly stopping what most would consider crazed mumbling. "Uh sure we'll help, but you gotta fight me first!' Shouted Natsu as he instantly revived from his comatose state on the ground. "Alright. When and where pinky?" Chucked Ichigo as he watched Natsu fume about the joke inwardly wincing as he realized that was him when people called him berry boy.

"So you're from another dimension huh?" Asked a blue haired girl as she meekly walked toward Ichigo staring in awe. "Yea why?" Answered Ichigo slightly nervous. "I can see your power, its more frightening than guildarts but more refined!" Exclaimed Wendy. Ichigo snorted as he said, oh its not refined, just heavily suppressed. Also I don't know what power this is, it feels like spiritual pressure but...different?" Ichigo said to the girl only to see her in a trance talking about something called a milky way spell dealing with remnants of a spirit.

"Soooooooooooo, what do I do next?" Ichigo asked himself as his shihakshou vanished and his sword slowly dissipated into the air, much to gajeels dismay as his stomach rumbled.

"Where'd it all go?" Wendy asked as she inspected ichigo.

"What, you mean my soul reaper gear? I just tried to will it away by focusing on my hand and it did, just like how I got it back...why don't you all seem freaked out by this?" Ichigo asked.

"Pshh this kind of stuff happens weekly for us. Hell flame brain there was raised by a dragon and Lucy here summons other dimensional beings so its not that hard to believe." Said Gray.

"Ok last question before I take off?" Ichigo directed at Gray.

"Sure"

"why are you almost naked?" Ichigo shouted and several of the females present began to attack Gray.

"You should really grow out of that habit, now for new guy...where'd he go?" Asked Wendy. "He brought back those cloths and is now about *sniff sniff* 13 miles that way." Said gajeel pointing towards the woods.

"Surely you're mistaken, there's no way he traveled such a distance without putting out a large portion of magical power." Said erza as she bopped Gajeels head.

"Listen red, my nose never lies, and it helps that I really wanna sink my teeth into that blade of his, it just smells so...blood thirsty, reminds me of the good ol' days " said Gajeel as his mouth began to drool.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sitting in jinzen was Ichigo as he attempted to get inside his mind scape. "Come on, the one time I fucking knock. No one answers!" He shouted as he sat down and tried again for a minute before he heard a voice from behind him... No wait its in front of him, the voice was odd so he couldn't tell before his blade warmed and spoke "ichigo, calm yourself, you're close to collapsing your entire mind!" "Zangetsu?" He asked.

"Yes, when you unsummon us I lose my connection to you so I am using our blade as a medium to contact you, as we are now you can not enter your mind, soon maybe however all you will do now is damage yourself, the markings of the dangai current have bound us to the laws of this world."

"What do you mean by bound?" Ichigo asked as he felt a significant spike in killing intent from all around him but brushed it off as it wasn't enough to hurt him in the slightest.

"I mean that your spirit energy is no more, replaced by magical power. From Shiro however we have been able to decipher an aspect of your power... Your magic is that which is capable of slaying demons with ease, however the demons here won't all just die from hacking and slashing, as I've learned fighting Shiro, but they can be killed, thanks to your magic you can use a few different getsugas that these markings have made possible."

Ichigo stood up as a large malicious force, almost comparable to Kenpachi, appeared beside all of the others he'd sensed, however most of those beings shrank away at his arrival. "Come on out, I know youre there! Who are you?" Ichigo shouted.

"I...am called zeref!" The guy said as he stepped into the clearing, and he said it as if he was some important figurehead in this world or something.

"OK, so?" Replied ichigo leaving zeref largely confused as to why he wasn't feared by this one...oh was this the one who he had sensed?

"Answer me this sir, but you're not from this dimension are you?" He asked as he stepped closer, his death magic seeming to avoid ichigo as he got closer.

"yea, what of it?"

Ahh, that explains the lack of fear. "Allow me to re introduce myself, I am the black mage zeref, writer of the books of demons." He reiterated with a sickly grin.

"Sup. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo responded causing zeref to face fault. "Are you any good with runes and symbols?" He asked the stranger.

"Well I used them to make living demons so I'd say I'm a little experienced." Answered zeref.

"What do these mean?" He asked showing Zeref his arm and upper right chest.

"Hmmmmm, I've never seen these markings, at least not in person!... From what I've read these are all binding you, however the markings are much more complex than that as these right here are working 24/7 converting your soul into magical power and filling the area your previous power contained, but the rate that they are doing it should be eating away at you physically, however this line here is a link to your previous location and is sucking power from there as well! However that is the extent of my knowledge on these divine runes." Said Zeref as he backed away as if on instinct.

"Sorry did my power hurt you?" Asked ichigo as he sealed his gear and as he did so Zeref's magic rushed to consume him causing his instincts to take over and he, summoning his sword and coat, swung shouting "GETSUGA'S THUNDERING ROAR!" Sending a crescent moon of energy easily dispelling the malicious magic and as he looked around he could see Zeref in a very damaged looking egg shape of the magic that seemed to ooze out of him. Ichigo ran up to him and offered his hand through a crack and said "sorry, I just don't trust that magic of yours."

Tenderly reaching out and grasping Ichigo's hand he said "and you're right to be wary of it, you're the first person I've met who hasn't died from being around me this long." Zeref admitted. "However who is this Getsuga? I know I didn't make any demon named that." He said confusing Ichigo. "He's no demon...sort of, he's a part of my soul, this blade is a part of me, this is Zangetsu!" Said Ichigo as he brandished his sword as he saw a lot of what appeared to be footsoldiers of a fantasy world...wait he is in a fantasy world after all. "What the fuck do you guys want?" Ichigo asked as they all readied their spears.

"W-we place you under arrest in the name of the great country of Fiore for the crime of aiding and abedding a criminal by the name of Zeref!" Shouted a random soldier.

"What the fuck crime did he do?" Asked ichigo as he stepped fearlessly toward the soldier.

"Only the mass murder of millions." Came a smooth voice as a man stepped up from the front, it was obvious that he was leagues ahead of the men before ichigo but he knew it wouldn't be much of a fight.

"I take it you're captain of these fuckers?" Ichigo asked looking toward he man, absently noting that Zeref had vanished.

"I am, I lead this platoon and demand you give us the location of the black mage Zeref and we might get your sentence reduced!" He shouted cockily.

"Sorry bud but I don't know where he went, I just met him, all we did was talk so if that's illegal I'll have to arrest you for talking to me." Ichigo said holding back his laughter as the man facefaulted.

"Regardless, you are to follow us to the prison where you will be held for your crimes against his magesty and the country of Fiore!" He said once he regained his composure

"if you want to take me in, you gotta beat me first!" Said ichigo as he got into a battle ready stance.

"I'm not platoon leader for noth-" he shouted as he charged ichigo with his short sword raised. However in the blink of an eye ichigo appeared in front of him with his fist burried into the mans stomach, shattering his chest plate, causing his mouth to gape before he rocketed off and slammed into a tree out cold.

Cracking his knuckles ichigo said "who's next?" Only to see the troops fleeing for their lives. "Hmph, wusses. I need a good fight!" He shouted as he started walking towards the city.

He needed an anger outlet.


	2. Old Friends?

I know it's a bit Skippy but my stories always start that way, the timeline will stabilize soon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"WHAT THE HELL, IF I KNEW THIS WOULD BE MY DAY, I WOULD HAVE STAYED ASLEEP!" shouted ichigo as he ran through the streets of crocus being chased by 10 giant scaled creatures- dragons he supposed but that didn't make it better, because he was still being chased by FUCKING DRAGONS.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"The streets are pretty empty." A bored ichigo said as he wandered around aimlessly. "I wonder how Zangetsu is doing...where ever the hell he is when he's not with me?" Ichigo asked himself for the 5th time. Summoning his blade-he found it hard to call it his blade since his was usually way larger than this making it awkward to materialize-ichigo knocked on the smooth metal.

"Yo old man, you in there?"

"Please refrain from any physical abuse of my blade ichigo." Came Zangetsu voice, although it sounded exhausted.

"What's up old man, how've you been where ever the hell you go?" Ichigo asked.

"That's quite an accurate assessment of where I've been...hell" said Zangetsu as ichigo noticed a small crack fix itself along with a slight draining feeling.

"Who damaged you?" Asked ichigo with a serious edge.

"It was Mayuri Kurotsuchi, I appeared in his possession last time you desummoned me."

"You were in the soul society?"

"Yes. It seems they were having a memorial for you...however Mayuri wanted nothing to do with something he couldn't test so when he saw me he instantly took me away, I believe that girl, Nemu, said there was a captains meeting in an hour, send me back then and I'll deal with him." Said Zangetsu.

"Wait, you can manifest over there?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe so, however if I can't my blades sudden appearance will surely be noticed. However you must release me before sending me back." Replied Zangetsu.

"I never released you in the first place, you were just like that! Is there a phrase I should know?" Shouted ichigo.

"There is a way to restore my form, however I do not know my phrase, please if there is a way to alert the head captain we will gain the ability to contact your fam-" his little chat was finished early by an unwelcome noise.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked as he turned around slowly. There in front of him stood 20 meters tall panting with little ice crystals falling from its mouth. "Z-zangetsu, is that a dragon?" He asked out loud causing the beast to turn slightly and look at the orangette.

"Yes, I believe so Ichigo, I would recommend not angering it." Replied Zangetsu.

"I'm not a dumbass!" Shouted Ichigo to his blade...out loud.

"I think that dragon disagrees." Said Zangetsu as the icy dragon began to inhale and the temperature dropped dramatically. The two extraterrestrial beings both had the same thought before Ichigo started running..."SHIT"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"ROUGE" Shouted many of Natsu's friends in anger as he struck down Natsu who was riding atlas flame not too long before that. Suddenly a blur shot out from the cloud caused by the flame dragon's rapid decent to the earth and intercepted the falling figure of Natsu and landed near the battered group of fairytail members plus a few spirits that hadn't gone back yet.

(Cue number one)

"Ya know I don't have a clue what's going on right now" the mysterious voice said as it placed Natsu down, the wind seeming to be coming from him.

"And I don't give a fuck as to who you are" he said as he turned. His orange hair covering his eyes.

"But when you decide to fuck with peoe because you think you can get away with it...well I just won't put up with that!" He said as he jumped and practically flew up at rouge, his shihakshou waving more than it should have been for it to be from wind.

"I will protect! Cleave through the skies and tear the moon asunder!"

" ZANGETSU!"

He shouted as his blade became the familiar Khyber knife he was accustom to using. "Welcome back old man" he said as he held out his blade.

"You can't hit a shadow with just a blade dumbass!" Rouge said as he charged Ichigo.

"I had no intention of hitting you with it." Ichigo said.

'Abandon your fear' he rose his blade above his head.

'Look ahead. Move forward and never stop' he gripped the clothed handle and began storing power.

'You'll age if you look back, you'll die if you hesitate!' He swung his blade down with a shout.

"SPIRITUAL DEMON SLAYING SLASH!" A from his blade launched a deep purple crescent which devoured rouge before he could utter a sound.

"I've done what I could here... Your turn Zangetsu.." He said as he fainted and his blade vanished.

(end music)

"D-did he just kill evil Rouge?" Some guard asked.

"D-d-did he just kill all of the dragons that were over there?" Asked a guard pointing to where there once was a large clusterfuck of dragons was now just a crater like gash in the landscape stopping just short of the walls surrounding crocus.

"Guys look!" A shout resounded as all of the spirits once again went at closing the gates again, but this time it appeared a bit easier for them this time around now that death wasn't imminent, it didn't matter though as every force still capable aided them in closing the gate.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I-I-ichi...nii" came a timid voice that sounded far too close to tears for Ichigo's liking.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he opened his eyes and squeezed them shut as a wave of pain hit him, hard.

"Ichigo!" The voice shouted and he could hear foot steps rapidly approaching. He tried to get into a defensive posture but his body refused to cooperate, and something about that voice...

"Yuzu?" He felt something hit his stomach and a wet spot appearing there. 'I'm not bleeding so wha-'

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD!" Shouted a voice a bit farther away.

"K-karin?" He asked as he focused his eyes, only to find they they weren't his eyes he was looking through.

"I'm sorry young one but I am not your brother" came a voice from the form Yuzu had been hugging before Karin dragged her away. "My apologies young Kurosaki sisters, I am the embodiment of your brothers powers." It said as his form slowly shifted to the spirit of Zangetsu.

"D-do you know where he is?" Asked Karin. "Ahh that is a question, one that I will answer once I know where I am." Said Zangetsu.

"We were just on our way to ichi-nii's grave." Said Yuzu who was now standing and sniffling. "How long has it been young one?' He asked. "A-about a week since dad told us he... died." She choked out.

A few tense moments passed before Zangetsu said "he is fortunately not dead, and it appears as long as I'm here time passes between our dimensions at the same time, there is a draining link between your brother and I." He said causing the girls to stop, and Karin to then and shout

"Hey dad we got good news you fucking liar!" Issin showed up shortly after but Ichigo felt a pulling sensation

...'no...I just saw them...N-'

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"OOOO" shouted a freshly woken ichigo, startling the people around him.

"God damn you're loud!" Shouted Natsu as he got up from his fallen position to see Ichigo staring at his hands.

"Yo buddy you alright?" He asked but Ichigo just stood up and looked around seeing the large gashed earth and the giant gate everyone had been attempting to close.

"At least I helped people here" he said and walk stood up turning to walk away.

"Hey I was taking to ya!" Shouted Natsu as he threw a wild flaming fist at Ichigo, who just caught it and launched Natsu away through the air and over to the medical tents with a single retaliatory punch.

"So this is the one who won us the battle." Came a confident woman's voice.

"Told ya erza, it was insane how he cleared the whole battlefield." cane a voice followed by a loud crunching sound.

"You were...erza right?" Ichigo asked as he looked at the two arrivals.

"Yes, I am erza Scarlet, S class mage of fairy tail..." She said proudly. Ichigo stopped listening half way through Erza's monologue about how she was the most powerful female of her guild and how Ichigo would die if he touched her cake and what not. "Now, tell us how you managed to wipe out hundreds of insanely powerful beings that nearly no one could even scratch!"

"W-well I just swung and...that's it really." He said rubbing the back of his head as more fairytail members walked up.

"Damn dude, nice hit." Gray said as he arrived, fully clothed.

"You had a great fire in your belly man!" Natsu complimented.

"That attack...scared me...good job ichigo" zeref said

"Do you think I could have a nibble of that blade, just a little?" Asked Gajeel.

...a tense silence followed by Mavis crying out for everyone to get away was all that happened for a minute.

"What is a monster like you doing here zeref?" Asked Makarov harshly.

"Well I assumed its nice to cheer your friends on in a well fought battle. Is that not it?" He asked walking up to ichigo, strain visible on his face as he patted Ichigo's shoulder...everyone sucked in a breath of fear for the result they expected, one that fortunately didn't occur.

"Thanks man, since your here...mind explaining why everyone fears you? And what's this about mass murder?" Ichigo asked with a slight edge that had even zeref take a step back.

"Well that is true. I have been responsible for the deaths of millions, however I didn't kill them of my own will. You know, instinctively at least, that my magic is volitile. People feared it so they attempted to kill me...as you can see it didn't work out well for them." He said waving his hand as a small plume of black shot up a few inches before vanishing. " I had less control then so any fear made it come out, and when you are almost dead you tend to be scared. Over time I gained the nickname "The Black Mage Zeref" though I never intended to. Eventually my hope for humanity died, but that can happen when you lower your defence and everyone attacks that moment. So I was alone, painfully alone...so I made my own friends... it just happened that they weren't too friendly." Zeref said monotonously recalling the days of his "youth" as the councils army slowly circled them, listening but not really caring. "They became too vile to be left alone so I made a way to contain them, many know them as books of Zeref, not my title mind you, so they blame me for the people that stupidly release my creations knowing their potential no matter the warnings I wrote into the books."

"FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS, STEP AWAY FROM THE FUGITIVES!" Boomed a voice as the circle opened up to reveal three generals. "Zeref and this unknown mage are required to be taken into custody to ascertain their punishment for their transgressions!" The one in the middle shouted.

"And what transgression have I done? I'm just trying to find my way home you ass hats!" Ichigo shouted as dark matter began floating around him.

"Aside from cooperating with that monster you have assaulted a large number of our forces and that will not be tolerated." He shouted back.

"They attacked me first! Be happy I left them alone after that none of my enemies would have!" Ichigo argued as his shihaksho finished forming.

"If you continue to gater power we will see it as a threat and respond accordingly!" They warned as Zangetsu began to form but with a swat of his hand the particles dispersed and he laid a hand on Zeref's shoulder.

"I left my blade, happy?" He asked.

"We would be happy should you and him turn yourselves over." The general tried.

"Sorry but as I told the emo dragon rider before I blew him to bits, just because you have power doesn't mean I'll bow down...in fact I think I'll show you an ability I have." he said relaxing his stance making the army shift nervously. "Don't blink you might miss it?" Ichigo joked and looked at Zeref.

"All aboard!" He said as he and Zeref flickered and left an after image that stood for a solid 30 seconds before winking out of existence.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Tha-thanks for t-the ride..." Zeref said but going by the green shade he took on it didn't seem sincere.

"Sorry man, I forgot that can be disorienting for people who aren't used to flash step." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Its fine" Zeref said slowing his breathing to normal. "However it would be appreciated if you do not do that in the future, I can handle my self."

"I didn't want them to have another reason to hate you, after all in my eyes you didn't do much wrong, if someone had been there for you you wouldn't have been so dangerous. Even now you don't go killing people left and right which shows you have a chance still!" Ichigo said getting a little angry while talking about the injustice. "So you've got a friend in me man." He said with a smile patting zeref on the back. "As long as you don't go on a murder spree for me to stop anyway." He joked

A small smile adorned Zeref's face and he looked to Ichigo. "You know I think I like the sound of that. I'm glad I sought you out instead of the other disturbance." Zeref muttered just loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"What? There was another dimensional fuck up?" Ichigo asked, gears practically causing sparks with how hard he was thinking.

"Well there were three, however your blade can account for one so there is still one I have yet to seek out, it occurred shortly after you destroyed the dragon spirits with that demon slash." Zeref said before closing his eyes and concentrating. "Yes, they are still out there and from the murmurs they are doing well for themselves."

"They? You said they! What can you tell me about them? Did it happen the same way I came here?" Ichigo asked in rapid sequence thinking it may be some familiar faces. "Where are they headed can you tell?"

"Calm yourself Ichigo please, your power is like a heavy weight so I can't sense with this distraction." Zeref grunted out as Ichigo looked around to see rocks floating up and being reduced to dust.

Ichigo quickly let up on his power and apologized.

"Okay, thank you Ichigo." Zeref said before focusing again.

...

"They were headed for a guild, mermaid something I think. The blonde one did some chant and my view was obscured before I could we the other, she had dark hair however and appeared to be much more In shape than the blonde man." Zeref explained.

All Ichigo could think was two names.

Kisuke

Tatsuki

They were there when he was sent through so it makes sense that they followed him here!

"The guild is called mermaid heel by the way speedy" came a shout from above.

"Natsu how the hell did you get here already?" Ichigo asked yelling up to natsu...as the wings behind him vanish and he fell along with happy clinging to him.

Ichigo went and caught themod fal fast enough to hear happy say "max speed over..."

"Your cat...can fly..." Ichigo said as Natsu jumped up.

"Forget about that. How'd you get here so fast?" Natsu asked bouncing with excitement.

"Its a technique called flash step, I use my spiritual pressure to for a platform under my feet and to strengthen my legs and just...step where I want." Ichigo tried explaining.

"Spiritual wha? Can I do that? Teach me!" Natsu shouted, flames surrounding his hands as he imaginged a super speed Flaming dragon iron fist.

"I don't know if you can but I can try." Ichigo said and bid his farewell to Zeref and began walking with Natsu to fairy tail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	3. First Steps to Friends

Recap

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Due to jettisoning a price of his very soul to aid in the attack on aizen Ichigo's soul became unstable, thinking quickly Kisuke Urahara along with Youroichi and Isshin made the hard choice.

By throwing Ichigo into the restrictive current he would be restricted, as in entirely. His should wouldn't be able to destableize further and his zanpakto would likely repair it...yes that's heavily based on luck, but if they didn't them the only other option was one that had been approaching rapidly.

Ichigo's death.

He was sent through and, though the others didn't know, the hypothesis proved correct.

Now through Ichigo finds himself among the members of fairy tail and after a few choice encounters with both ends of the political spectrum, being the general army and Zeref a few new friends.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Present time

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A loud shudder shook the foundations of the guild hall causing alarm amongst the fairytail members, at least until the pink haired cause blasted through the wall with near magic mobile speeds.

"Owwwww, damn it strawberry that hurt!" Shouted Natsu as he claimed from the wood pile with a few scratches.

Erza perked up at the mention of the fruit and immediately began looking around.

"WHERE IS THIS BERRY THAT FIGHTS?!" She demanded from Natsu as she shook him by his shoulders.

"If you didn't want to get kicked so hard you shouldn't call me that then!" Shouted Ichigo as he stepped through the guilds "new door".

Erza still not understanding ran to Ichigo looking past him while shaking him now.

"Where is the wonderfully delicious berry that fights?"

"IM NOT A DAMN STRAWBERRY!" He shouted aloud. "My name means the one who protects I am not a berry!"

Sad for a moment at the non existance of the godly berry she looked at him. "While it is a terrible shame that fighting berry isn't here, I can appreciate your name."

Satisfied and shocked that someone acknowledged his true name meaning he nodded. "Thanks, now Natsu, are we going to keep playing tag?" He asked with a sadistic smile.

'Now I see why the crazy cat and hat n' clogs did it'

Going white with fear Natsu vanished from sight...making another hole next to his entry point.

"Looks like he's getting the hang of it now, he just needs aim" Ichigo said as he walked up to Erza. "So I need help, which way is mermaid heel?" He asked, quickly making every guy turn their head and point south.

Sighing Erza said "the perverts are correct. What warrants your attention there." She asked.

"Well Zeref said someone from my dimension was making their way in that direction so I figured maybe they can help." He said.

"Is there anyone there that you could recommend to help?" Ichigo asked.

A few tense moments followed the mention of Zeref before anyone spoke.

"Well Kagura, a swordsman, is pretty strong so ask her and anyone she checks with would be as honest as I am." She said making every guy quickly go back to their business. It seems the only one to miss Erza's fight with Kagura was Ichigo.

"So its just that way right?" Ichigo asked as he materialized his coat and sword and sat on a stool near Erza. "How far?"

"About four days travel by train." Came the voice behind the counter as a woman with moon white hair as she dried a glass.

Ichigo stretched out on his seat and yawned. "That'd take too long. About how far is it...?"

"Mirajane Strausse, call me Mira. And train is the fastest way to go. Its a couple hundred miles." She said as Natsu flew back in and skidded to a halt on his face by Ichigo

Ichigo tapped his head. "Yo pinky, you need to stay on your feet to do the step." He joked.

"That's easier said than done, I almost hit a damn train!" Natsu shouted as he stood up.

"There's no way, the trains left half an hour ago, what are you teaching him?" Erza and Mirajane asked in unison.

"Its flash step, a skill from my dimension, though I figured out how to use it here as well. The only thing is it seems to take a lot to use for Natsu here." He said as Natsu collapsed into a chair and passed out from exhaustion. "That's like his seventh step and he is out like a light." He said standing up. "So its only a few hundred you said?" He asked as he did a few runner stretches.

"Yea but you can't possibly think about running there from here, your step thing can't be that fast." Mirajane and Erza said both reaching to grab his arm and calm him bfore he tried somehing stupid, but only catching his coat as they all vanished, the only one seeing any movement was jet as he turned towards Levi who was stopping Gajeel from charging Ichigo for his sword...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ichigo along with Mira and Erza were now standing on top of a train in the same positions they were before his flash step, only now Ichigo was panting.

"Damn old man. What happened to you?" He asked aloud as he held his blade out and noticed slowly mending scratch marks.

"Upon ousting Mayuri, he hit me with a weapon made by him after the Muramasa incident and in a fut of rage threw my now sealed form into his own Garganta machine. I've been fighting for days now though it seems not long passed here at all. It seems the time differences vary depending on plane." The blade reverberated.

"I-it spoke!" Erza exclaimed "h-how is this possible? Is it a cursed blade or possessed?" She asked as Mira stared at it.

'That voice sounded so calm and...strong...' She thought with a smile.

"I'm going to assume you're not really called old man and would like to ask your name. My names Mirajane Strausse." She said to the blade.

"It is my pleasure . I am called Zangetsu, I am a third of Ichigo's powers given concious form." He responded as Ichigo began looking over the blade.

"Hey. Where'd the tip of your blade go? And what's this hole?" He asked noticing that a good 3 inches down from the usual tip of the blade was now broken off and a thin cylindrical cavity was now open to view.

"I was attacked by multiple privaron espada, one had a powerful shell which managed to chip that piece off." Zangetsu said as the rest healed and the entrance on his blade began to emit a bluish hued light.

"This hole you see is the secret to your tensho, when you built up your pressure the spirit particles condensed in there and were then forcefully jettisoned out through the arc, though now it'll work more akin to a gun rather than your usual hack and slash." He said with a light mocking tone.

"SPEAK DAMN YOU!" Erza shouted as she began furiously beating a blade she summoned against the train roof, terrifying the passengers below.

"Hey hey hey, the reason he speaks is because he is literally made from my soul, you can't just make a metal blade talk!" Ichigo tried rationalizing with Erza...until Zangetsu made a comment.

"Should her soul enter the blade it may gain a consciousness though."

Erza was now furiously hugging her blade attempting to will her soul into the blade, to no avail bow her though she seemed intent on trying.

"I hope you know that you can't just will it, your soul must actually want to be in the blade, not just your surface wants but far deeper." Zangetsu continued before Ichigo desummoned him.

"We don't need her being loony over something like that." Ichigo said as he sat down. "Sorry girls but when he got back, he was hurt so my power went to heal him, not an easy task when he was as hurt as he was.

Mirajane looked at him with a small smile like she didn't mind the situation but Erza...

" Tell me the secret! I must have a blade, nay a companion such as yours!" She wailed as she landed on her knees in front of Ichigo, in her theatrics she nearly fell off the side of the train as Ichigo grabbed the back collar of her armor and lifted her.

"You don't wanna do what I did to get him. I had a stranger stab me in the stomach willingly. " he said with a sigh that turned into a shout of surprise as Erza placed her sword in Ichigo's hands and pulled trying to stab herself. "NOT LIKE THAT!" He shouted as he threw the sword to the side. "Look I'll see what I can do about you getting a zanpakto, if we find who I think we are going to it should be easy...ish." He said sweatdropping at Ezra's actions.

With a slight pout Erza sits atop the train. "Fine, I shall wait for this person to aid me." She said indignantly.

"Well she's probably going to be like that until we make it south enough that she can smell rawberry-stray eesecake-chay" Mira whispered.

Ichigo muttered to himself before deciding not to question what she meant by that and sat down catching his breath finally. "So what do you normally talk about on train rides?" Ichigo asked them, though Erza seemed to be meditating by this point in a pair of baggy flame patterned shorts and wrappings acting as a shirt while a new slim katana appeared on her lap.

"With Erza, I usually nap but she seems to be doing that...how about you tell me about your home? I know you must be missing it by now." She said sitting down next to him.

"What do you wanna know?" He asked as he looked to the sky.

"What's it like over there? Anything like it is here in earthland?" Mira asked softly trying to test the waters so to speak.

Ichigo sat there for a moment.

"well not unless you had powers, anyone without powers is blind to the non normal goings. Like me, I am a clusterfuck of each supernatural species in my realm. Demon, angel, soul keeper, and human basically. But no one knows about them so their days are full of gossip and bullies." He said thinking back to the days before Rukia.

"Wait, demon and angel? I don't think so." Mira said jokingly.

"Well true, they aren't demons per say...its called a hollow, a soul that's been corrupted and turns into a mindless demon like beast hell bent on eating everyone, the angel part well that's just how they see them selves, its a race known as the Quincy, they do the same thing that shinigami do but when a quincy kills a hollow its soul is destroyed rather than reincarnated." Ichigo rattled off the explanation he had given Tatsuki not long before...Aizen attacked bringing a slight dark scowl to his face.

Noticing this Mirajane changed the subject, or so she hoped.

"So how'd you get all uber powered and stuff?" She asked with her cheery tone.

More scowl met her question but he quickly hid it behind a smile that no one his age should be able to wear.

"I had to get strong to protect my family and friends who couldn't see the threats. That's the only reason I wanted power anyway." He said making Mira smile.

'He'd be perfect in fairytail' she thought.

"So tell me about these people we are hunting for?" She said getting nervous. Does he have anything he doesn't have bad memories with?

"Well ones my teacher, he trained me in the beginning. Kisuke Urahara is a mad scientific genious and a monster on the battle field." Ichigo said with a small smile showing on the side of his face.

"At least I think it is, Zeref couldn't get much before he managed to escape his view." Ichigo added.

A small shiver went down Mirajane's spine.

Zeref

"A-and the other one?" She asked trying not to be scared that this man, no this boy (he was still only 19) managed to befriend the most feared wizard in existence.

"Well I'm sure the first was hat n' clogs but that's because I know he was the only blonde that knew how I got here. And I thought I knew who the other was but I know a few black haired girls that could know I'm here, my friend Tatsuki, a teacher on mine Youroichi, a few members and ex members of the court guard squads." Ichigo said thinking about it.

"Mind teing me about your adventures? You seem to have a few." Mira asked and to her soon to be growing horror and fascination Ichigo obliged.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Sorry about my friend, she isn't very patient with people." Came the voice of Kisuke Urahara as he closed a door.

"Its fine, Natsu can be a pain to deal with but he means well." Said Makorav as he used a grown hand to lay a freshly beaten Natsu on a bed.

"Now care to explain why she came in punching?" He asked.

"Ahh, the reason we are here is to look for a dear friend and student. Orange hair, stupidly strong, accidental lady charme-" Kisuke was rattling off until the last part hit Makarov.

"Oh Ichigo, why he left in search of friends not long ago, I believe he was going to meet you two at mermaid heel." Makarov said with a light perv blush.

"Mira and Erza accidentally got taken for a ride by him too."

Kisuke paled.

"Keep that between us okay, we don't need her going on an attack to find him thinking he is doing things with girls-"

...

THUD

...

Girlish screams

"I fear for the lad, he is either the luckiest or worst off person in any universe." Muttered Makarov as he opened another complaint letter from the council about fairytail destruction, though he was sure thered be more with the path of destruction that girl just tore in her wake...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

who is dragging ol' hat n' clogs? will ichigo be castrated? find out next time on dragon bal- wait wrong show!

well that's another chapter, I'm aiming for around 2.5k words a chapter.

Anyway I want to thank any who read this story, I honestly didn't expect many people to even notice this.

Arraia (This story is far far from perfect btw) and heavenlydemonlight

Thanks for reviewing you guys, it means a lot to me that you took your time to write anything!


End file.
